


Get Together

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [15]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4 Arena
Genre: Don't let Junpei "help" Mitsuru ever, F/F, Happy Birthday Fuuka!, Love Confessions, Post P4U2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Mitsuru has a present for Fuuka on her birthday.(Persona Week Day 6: Lovers/Spin Offs/Beginnings)





	Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! Fuuka is a good girl and like. She deserves to be happy. She deserves a rich and loving gf like Mitsuru.

Fuuka didn’t know why Mitsuru was giving her flowers until she remembered it was her birthday. She honestly didn’t think about that sort of thing often, being more focused on what others were doing and how they were feeling… In fact, she hadn’t thought about her birthday since her first year of high school.

“Mitsuru-senpai, you don’t need to give me these…” She shook her head and gave Mitsuru a soft smile. “Just being with friends is enough.”

“Yamagishi, I insist…” Mitsuru cleared her throat, her cheeks red for some reason. “Yukari helped me pick these out for you, because, um…”

Fuuka tilted her head to the side, blinking a few times. “Hm? What is it, Mitsuru-senpai?”

“I actually have a different present planned for you, as silly as it may sound.”

“Oh, I don’t think it sounds silly… But what kind of present is it?” Fuuka gasped. “Oh, please don’t tell me you spent a lot of money on something! I would appreciate it, but--”

“I want to… Hook up with you.” Mitsuru’s face was just about as red as her hair now.

“Um, Mitsuru-senpai… That doesn’t sound very natural coming out of your mouth…”

“I didn’t know how to word it and Iori said that that would get the point across. Was he lying?”

Fuuka giggled, pushing back any embarrassment that had hit her. “I-I think it got it across well, but… Do you really want to date someone like me, Mitsuru-senpai?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Mitsuru rose an eyebrow.

“I-I mean… Out of everyone it just seems odd to me. Yukari-san and Aigis are both so pretty and skilled in combat… Akihiko-senpai and Junpei-kun can make you laugh and hold their own…” Fuuka looked at her hands. “I’m really only good at supporting from the sidelines.”

“Yamagishi, as someone who did that for a time I know how taxing that job is. Your skill with your Persona is remarkable. Besides… You’re a caring and intelligent individual,” Mitsuru paused, “I… Couldn’t help but fall in love with you.”

Fuuka’s face was now as red as Mitsuru’s hair, she was sure. “B-but--”

“Yamagishi.” Mitsuru put the flowers down and grabbed the other woman by her hands. “Could you just… Pretend for a while that you could understand? Long enough to at least give me consideration.”

Fuuka pulled her hands back, folding them in front of her. “I… I think you’re amazing, Mitsuru-senpai… I had a crush on you in highschool and I-I still do, but…”

Mitsuru frowned. “Do you… Not want to date, then?”

“No, no… That’s not it! I’m just afraid we’ll date and you’ll end up realizing you could do better.”

“But I wouldn’t.” She held out a hand to Fuuka. “I swear to you, I wouldn’t suddenly “realize” something like that. If you would give me a chance…”

Fuuka bit her lip before taking Mitsuru’s hand. “Well, if you really want to try… I would love to.”

“I’m sorry, did I pressure that answer out of you?” Mitsuru furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

Fuuka laughed. “Oh, you jumped moods quickly… But no, you didn’t. In fact… This is a great birthday present. Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai.”

“Of course, Yamagishi.”

“Oh, um, one more thing?” Fuuka paused. “I-if you don’t mind!”

“...Huh, what is it?” She tilted her head to the side.

“Could you call me my first name? It’s kind of weird hearing my g-girlfriend call me Yamagishi, I think…” She hoped that didn’t sound too needy or anything.

“O-of course…” Mitsuru swallowed hard. “F-Fuuka.”

Fuuka gave her a smile. “Thanks, that sounds nice.”


End file.
